The Eyes of God
by Godtrilla
Summary: What if the Kage truly lived up to their name, and actually moved/operated in the shadows? Would there be peace, love, and everything in between in the Elemental Nations, or violence, hatred, and jealousy? The story is set in Konoha. (Naruto x Harem) A lot of OCs will be involved in the plot.
1. Lord Hokage (Prolouge)

**The Eyes of Gods  
**-  
**Prologue**

_16 Years Prior_

The streets of Downtown Konoha were busy, as per usual. The sidewalks of the main streets were filled with constantly moving business men and women, trying to make their way to work. They all chatted on the flip-cellphones as they walked along. Other conversations were held between people who walked together.

It was a very busy and loud environment to say the least.

Then there was a man with blond hair, who was quite different from the rest of the pack. He wore a navy blue turtle-neck sweatshirt that had the red, Uzumaki swirl insignia on the front, and navy blue pants to match. The man also wore high-top sandals. His hair was spiky, and he had jaw length bangs that framed his face.

He stuck out like a sore thumb, due to nearly everyone downtown wearing a suit and tie.

The man heard a girl call his name, so he stopped and turned around, "Minato-sensei!" A teenage girl had caught up with him, taking the chance to catch her breath as well. The girl had shoulder length black hair, that had a few strands poking out here and there. Her eyes were a bright red. She wore the usual Konoha High School uniform for a girl. A black fleece with red lining, and a black skirt of her choice. She finally stood up, her hands on hips as she looked up at her sensei, "What are you doing here downtown, sensei?"

Minato's expression softened considerably. He normally didn't like to stop and when he was moving with some form of urgency, but he made an exception. She was his student, "I came down here to visit the Pentagon," He gestured with his head, toward the large building that sat at the end of the street, "I have to retrieve some medical records for my wife and I. She's going to going into labor soon, you know, Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai nodded, "I see, is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

The blond teacher smiled, "A boy. His name is going to be Naruto," The thought of his son coming into the world made him smile even harder. He examined Kurenai for a moment, "You know . . . If you ever need any extra money, I'd be willing to let you baby-sit after you graduate from the academy, Kurenai-chan."

The girl's face lit up uncharacteristically, "Really?" It wasn't the thought of pay, but being able to spend time with the child of her beloved teacher. She couldn't wait, "I've always dreamed of having a child and a family of my own, that would be good practice, and if he looks anything like you; it'll be adorable carrying around a baby Minato-sensei."

Another teenager came walking up to Kurenai from behind. He yawned quietly, "Kurenai-chan, why did you run off?" He asked, stretching his arms out while doing so. The boy had short, spiky black hair, and brown eyes that met with Kurenai's red ones.

She shot him a stern glance that ran a chill down his spine. Kurenai hissed through her teeth, "_Because_ I saw my _sensei_," The girl said to him, "_Why don't you introduce yourself?_"

The boy could tell from the way that she was talking that she didn't want to be embarassed. She was practically daring him to slip up and be impolite and she'd bury her foot in his ass. He smiled eerily at the thought and waved lightly at Minato, "Hello, Minato-dono, I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Kurenai's-" A stomp on his foot kept him from continuing that sentence.

"Friend, he's my friend," Kurenai smiled nervously. "We're just friends."

"But-"

Kurenai shot him another glance, and he completely spaced out. She turned her head back and smiled at Minato, "It was nice seeing you, Minato-sensei," She waved, "I'll see you later in class."

"It was nice seeing you and your boyfriend as well," Minato smiled and walked away.

The girl's eye were wide with shock. She didn't want anyone to know! Kurenai turned and looked at the completely clueless Asuma, who was staring into space. She placed a hand on his shoulder, doing a simple hand seal, "Kai."

The boy shook his head and then looked at Kurenai confusedly, "What the hell just happened? Did you just?" The girl nodded, "In public?" Kurenai nodded once more.

"You were speaking with such reckless abandon. You were about to call yourself my boyfriend."

"I thought I was?" Asuma asked even more confused.

"Not in front of adults! Especially ones that know my parents!"

Up the street, Minato could still hear the conversation between the two teens. He found it amusing, young love. The man stopped at the end of the street, respecting the stop sign, as well as the moving traffic in the street.

He looked up at the large building he was about to enter. It was a large skyscraper, built like a pentagonal prism. The roof was shaped like a pentagon, as well as the the base. It stood at around 1500 feet, easily one of the tallest buildings in Konoha. Possibly even one of the tallest in the world.

Due to the advancements in technology and new knowledge in architechture; something that had never been done before was made possible. The building itself was decorated in one-way mirrors.

Outsiders could see their reflection in the glass, but could see nothing that went on the inside. While people who worked inside could everything and everyone in Downtown Konoha, depending on what level they were on. It was mostly for security, dector, and Minato was once told that it was symbolic for something.

When the street light turned red, and cars stopped turning onto the street; the civilians were allowed to cross. Minato moved along right with them, getting across, and then began walking down the street toward his destination.

The man slid his hands into his pockets and whistled quietly as he walked into the Pentagon. Once inside, his ears were greeted with the soft classical music that was played in the lobby. It was a very tranquil place indeed.

People moved about calmly, others enjoyed friend's company in one of the many seats, and workers helped those who needed it. Minato loved visiting the Pentagon whenever he could.

There was a large reception desk that sat directly across from the door, at the opposite end of room. No one rarely stopped there. In fact no one barely knew what it was for.

Minato stopped in front of the desk, tapping the bell that upon it.

The small 'ding' sound alerted the woman to come from her office, which was behind the desk. She walked out of the door and stopped, resting her hands on the desk. She was quite a beauty. The woman had shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail and onyx-colored eyes.

She smiled at the man, "Hello, Minato-san, we've been expecting you."

"It's good to see you too, Mikoto-san."

The woman nodded, "The feeling is mutual." She would move over to the door situated on the desk, and open it. Mikoto stepped out from behind the desk and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't come here as often as you used to, Minato. It used to be nice to have a laugh everyone once and while. It made these old geezers one-hundred-percent more tolerable."

"Work at the Dojo has been pressing lately. Students have been exceeding my expectations, so I constantly have to readjust the lesson plan."

Mikoto simply nodded, understanding fully. She guided Minato over to an elevator, as she reached into the pocket of her blaze, and pulled out a key ring. She selected one specific key and stuck into the keyhole, twisting it, and then pulling it out.

The elevator doors would slide open and the duo would step inside. Once inside, the mood that existed before had completely vanished. Mikoto began impatiently tapping her foot, looking away from Minato.

"You can drop the act now, Minato," The woman said, "What's the real reason you haven't been here, because the elders have been absolutely furious."

"I've been having second thoughts lately, on whether or not I should take this position," Minato admitted, pressing one of the buttons on the elevator, beginning their descent.

"What do you mean, second thoughts? This should be a no-brainer, Minato."

"Something about this just doesn't feel right," Minato looked at Mikoto with a frown. "I have an eery feeling, like something bad's going to happen once I take the seat."

"How bad?"

"Something that could destroy Konoha as a whole."

"Minato, you have nothing to worry about. There has been nothing but peace since the 'Disguise Democracy' has been in place. History proves that," Mikoto assured Minato.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't like taking chances with these kinds of things."

"Minato do I need to list more of the pros?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, Minato. Since the 'Disguise Democracy' has been used in Konoha, morality rates were at an all time high, military strength is great, crime rates are low, education has gotten better, the economy here in Konoha is booming-"

"Ok, you've proved your point," Minato sighed.

The elevator doors would open, revealing a desolate basment. The ground was covered in water, for everytime Mikoto or Minato took a step; there was a splash. It was very humid as well.

There was boxes scattered across the ground, filled with all sorts of papers, which were falling out and being ruined by the water.

At the opposite end of the room, was a table set up specifically for Minato's meeting. A man sat with his fingers intertwined, and elbows on the table. He was quietly examining Minato before he came and sat down with him.

When the blond teacher sat down in the chair provided, Mikoto stood up behind him; placing her hands on his shoulders. It was a show of support, "Hello, Sarutobi-sama. I understand you wanted to meet with me once again," The man looked around strangely, "Here, underneath the Pentagon."

The old man smiled, which Minato didn't expect. He expected the man to be very stern during this meeting, "Yes, I did indeed, Minato-kun. We've been watching you for a while, ever since you were a Shinobi," The man informed Minato, "We were interested in your abilities, leadership-skill, and charisma. Has anyone told you were a natural born leader?"

Minato nodded gently. He had received all sorts of praises during his days a Shinobi, "I've been told, yes, but only when leading small platoons during missions back in my days a ninja of the village," Minato scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Not a whole village, especially not the way you want me to. I've always been a vocal leader, bonding with my teammates and gaining their trust. This a completely different ball-game."

"I believe you have the potential to be one of best to ever do it. You're the best Shinobi of your generation, possibly ever. Your brawn matches your brains, and those are both well above the average person your age. Even the average Shinobi. Your decision making skills were second to none.

"Every time I got to witness you in action, you responded to adversity with a level head. Even when you got caught up in something that may have not been the smartest idea, you still emerged victorious," Sarutobi was truly proud of the man, "You've had a decorated career not only as a Shinobi, but as a teacher as well. You've already produced one legend in the making in Hatake Kakashi, and I'm sure there are more to come."

Between what Mikoto had told him, and how much Hiruzen Sarutobi believed in him; he felt as if he had no other option. Despite his family about to be started, this was one of those opportunities that didn't come around twice. The man nodded his head toward Hiruzen, "I'll do it," was all he needed to say, before a man with a Dog mask appeared before him, placing a envelope and pen before him.

Minato opened the envelope, pulling out a paper. He looked it over quickly, seeing that it was a contract. Minato then looked up at Hiruzen, "A one year contract?"

"Despite you being more than qualified, we give all Kage a one year trial period. If we like the way you handle things, then your contract will be extended, if you wish to continue."

"Alrighty, then," Minato picked up the pen and signed his name in Kanji on the line provided. He was about to put it back in the envelope, before the man with the dog mask stopped him, and shook his head.

"We need your thumbprint, Minato-kun, in blood."

Minato nodded, understanding. From the sleeve of his sweatshirt slid out a kunai. He cut his thumb lightly, then pressed it against his name on the paper.

"We'll meet later to discuss your first duties," Sarutobi said, as he was told the ANBU to 'shoo.' The man disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the envelope, "That's a good boy."

"Mikoto-san and I can leave then, correct?"

"Yes."

Minato got up and started walking away with the woman toward the elevator.

He knew at that moment his life had just become 1000 times more complicated.

. . .

**That's the first chapter, kids. If at this point your life you still don't understand the concept, allow me to explain to the best of my abilities. The Hokage, or Kages in general in this story actually operate in the shadows. No one knows who the Hokage is, nor do they even truly know they exist. It's a shadow government, to put it plain and simple, with the Hokage making all of the decisions. **

**On the outside, the Hokage is more like God, in aspects of how they respect him, and how he exists. While he is never present, and never seen; his word is law. People respect and fear the Hokage, or God. **

**That's all I'll explain for now, since the rest of the shit will be revealed through the story. **

**Until next time, kids, goodbye. Review, favorite, and share the story. Make big daddy feel special.**


	2. Poe Man's Dreams

**The Eyes of God**

**Chapter 1**

_(8 Years after the prolouge.)_

It was an early morning in Konoha, six o'clock to be exact. The sunlight was peeking through Minato's bedroom window, shining right in his face. The man had already been awake and ready to start the day. He sat on the side of his bed, slipping his feet into his high-top sandals, and then stood up. He outstretched his arms and let out a yawn.

He looked over his shoulder to see his beautiful wife still asleep. Minato slightly crawled into the bed and began peeling the cover off of his wife, "Kushina-chan, it's time to start the day," He tossed the cover onto the floor. "Wake up, honey," Minato pestered her repeatedly, pushing at her, and pinching her a bit. He would get no response.

She didn't want to wake up.

He finally decided to raise his voice, "Kushina! Wake up!" The man pushed her out of the bed with his foot, and she rolled out of it; hitting the ground hard. He knew she was alright, though, because they were ex-shinobi. They had also been roughly waking each other up for the last eight years to feed their son, wash him, and then perform their daily duties.

Despite being roughly pushed out of her own bed, she got up gracefully and nearly glided across the floor toward her husband. The redhead's violet eyes stared lovingly at the man. She moved in for a kiss, but a finger was placed over her lips, "Mina-kun, what's the matter."

"Your breath stinks," Minato said with a smile, "Go brush your teeth and wake up Naruto."

"You're a fucking ass hole sometimes, Mina-kun. Pushing me out of the bed and criticizing me for my hygiene," The woman pouted, "One day I'm going to run off and marry Maito Guy! He appreciates me in all of my dragon-breath beauty!" She yelled jokingly and turned to walk out of the room.

"You said it yourself, you don't start loving me until after 9 O'Clock, when you've had your daily dose of coffee and toaster strudel. Now run along, start getting ready for the day," Minato made a shooing motion with his hands, "I'll clean the room and prepare breakfast while you get ready."

"Love you, honey," Kushina sang out as she walked down the hall.

"What time is it again?" Minato asked in an overly loud voice.

The couple laughed as they began to perform usual tasks.

Kushina moved swiftly down the hallway and knocked on her son's door. There was no response, so she opened the door and stormed into the room, to see her blond haired son still asleep. On the floor, she saw a broken alarm clock, which was poorly concealed by clothes being thrown on top of it.

His room was absolutely disgusting. There were empty boxes of food on the ground, loose noodles covered in dirt, and scrolls that he was supposed to read that looked like they hadn't even been opened. The woman was infuriated with how her son acted sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times.

She stood over the boy's bed, staring a hole into the kid's head. He had drool streaming from his mouth and a snot bubble constantly inflating and then deflating everytime he breathed. She crossed her arms and shook her head, "Naruto-chan, wake up," She said sweetly. The woman bent over the bed, "Naruto-chan, waaake up. There's a bowl of ramen waiting for you down stairs."

The snot bubble popped, and Naruto almost choked on the saliva in his mouth. He shot up, but was immediately sent back down by the fist of his mother. His head hit the head board, and slumped out of the bed afterwards. He sniffed the air, but didn't smell any ramen. His nose was only filled with Kushina's nasty breath, and the funk of his own room.

He saw his mother looking down on him, frowning. He smiled eerily, "Ka-chan, how come you never wear pants in the morning. Its always pant-ies," Naruto asked, "Were you and To-chan . . . " Naruto made a circle with his fingers, and used his opposite index finger to stick it in the hole he created repeatedly.

Kushina's face was red, "I'm going to shit in your ramen you little runt!" The woman grabbed Naruto by the neck and dragged him out of the bed. The first few years of parenthood, she was so gentle and loving, but that was before Naruto could talk and have personality. She dragged him into his personal bathroom and dropped him, "Wash up."

Naruto only had on a shirt and boxers, similar to his mother. The boy smiled, "Well, you see; I can't do that, because . . . uh . . ."

"Because what, Naruto? Because what!?"

"I . . . uh, destroyed my shower," Naruto shielded his face with his arms, but there was no hit.

Kushina stepped over Naruto's head and moved the shower curtain, only to see a shower full of ash. It was stuck to the tub and the walls, as well as the shower head. She looked back at Naruto, "Explain, right now, before I fucking murder you."

"Well, you see. . . you remember that thing you were trying to have Uchiha-san teach me?"

She nodded, putting the scenario together in her head already, "Yes, what of it."

"Well, I figured . . . I should do it in the shower, so if I set the the bathroom on fire; I could put it out with the shower water, and uh . . . I failed horribly. It backfired and exploded in face, and the bathroom, so- that's why I can't shower today."

"Your ass is going to be clean before I kick it," She grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out of his room completely, and down toward hers.

"Why can't I just use the bathroom downstairs?"

"Because then you might run away to school, and I wouldn't want that," She opened the door to her bedroom with her free hand, and tossed Naruto in it. She shut the door behind her.

Minato was making up the bed, "Oh, good morning, Naruto."

"Hey, Otosan!" He waved happily toward his father.

"Why aren't you that respectful with me, Naruto-chan?"

"Um . . ."

Kushina furrowed her brow, "Just go in our fucking bathroom and clean your dirty ass. Don't try and jump out of the window either, or I'll sic Itachi-kun on you, and he'll bring you back to our doorstep."

Naruto's head hung low while he marched into Minato and Kushina's bathroom to wash himself.

"You're so tough on Naruto-kun, Kushina," Minato said as he smoothed out the lumps in the cover. He would kneel down and tug lightly on the ends of the cover to make it even smoother.

"I only do it because I love him," Kushina said as she walked over to her dresser, and started searching for what she was going to wear that day, "and I want to see him succeed, but he won't do that acting like a dirty ass idiot, Mina-kun."

"I understand, just lighten up on him sometimes. He'll be a good boy," Minato would walk up to his wife and smile, "Sometimes you have to bribe him with rewards, like ramen, or teaching him a new technique. That's what makes him shut up and cooperate."

"So he's like a dog?"

"Pretty much," Minato said, "You're like a dog too, right now, with your smell and everything."

Kushina smiled at Minato, and he returned it. She liked the way her husband had changed over the years, as Naruto had grown up and become more abrasive; her husband adopted some of his joking qualities. It was nice when Minato was much less tense, and had a sense of humor.

Back when he was courting her, he simply knew all the right things to say. He could be funny, but not as funny as he was now.

The redhead threw her outfit for the day over her shoulders, "What do you have planned for today, Minato?"

"Fugaku and Hiashi said they had someone they wanted me to meet. There's been talk of sponsoring my Dojo lately, and I think I'm going to meet the man with the money," Minato informed his wife, "They're coming to pick me up at 6:30, we're apparently going to have breakfast, and then later on today; have lunch."

"What are you having for lunch?" Kushina frowned at the prospect of him eating someone else's lunch, because she took pride and preparing a meal for her husband every day.

Minato held his index finger up, "One second, I have to say it like Hiashi said it," The man cleared his throat. Minato was purposely trying to sound snobby and stuck up, "We're going to be having the finest of Wagyu Steaks, served with juice imported from Kirigakure's finest made from Dansuke Watermelon-"

"I hate those uppity bastards," Kushina hissed, "I already made you a lunch."

"I'll still take it, Kushina. You know I love your cooking, I'll eat it in the bathroom if I have to."

Kushina's expression softened considerably after his comment, "Thank you, Mina-kun. At 9:01, I'm going to call and I say I love you," She then looked him up and down, "That's what you're going to wear to meet with _Uchiha _Fugaku and _Hyuuga_ Hiashi. Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm not changing," Kushina opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off by Minato. He liked his attire, "What you see is what you get, end of discussion," Minato folded his arms and looked his wife up and down, "What are you going to be doing today?"

"I'm going to be meeting with the head of Senju, Tsunade-baka to discuss new security measures for packaging."

"Tsunade-baka? Tsunade-san is a smart woman, Kushina."

"Not when it comes to money. She gambled away UMC's (Uzumaki Moving Company) whole month's earnings in one night at the Broken Branch Casino downtown," Kushina was shaking her fist, "I want to kill that woman, Minato; I really do. I really do, I don't even care about the consequences. Naruto is old enough now, he can take over the family business- better yet, you can!"

"Control your temper, woman," Naruto said as he walked out of the bathroom with a bath towel wrapped around his waist, "Shizune-chan is hot," The child bit his bottom lip and thrust his pelvis, "In ten years I could get with her, I don't want you jeopardizing that."

"Somebody's going to cut your dick off you little pervert," Kushina spat out at Naruto.

"Jiraiya-jiji told me that girls never follow through with threat," Naruto nodded sagely.

"Enough of that, you two. Kushina go take a shower, Naruto go get dressed," Minato clapped his hands together, "Let's go. Move, move, move."

Kushina rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, and Naruto darted out of the room before Minato could say anything else.

Minato walked out of the room and made his way to the stair case. He walked down and navigated through his large home, into their kitchen. It was elegant, for Kushina and her friends had decorated it themselves. The kitchen had granite counter-tops, luxurious wooden cabinets crafted by the Senju, and other things.

The man made his way to the refridgerator and pulled out a couple of cartons of instant ramen. He knew how much his son enjoyed it, so he would make it for breakfast from time to time.

He gathered all the ingredients needed, like dried noodles, shiro miso, instant dashi, and the toppings that go along with it. He already had out two seperate pots to cook things in on the stove's burners.

The man hurriedly cook, while watching the clock. He wouldn't make the nobles wait for him, despite his position. It was disrespectful.

As the Miso Ramen dish was being made, he could hear his excited son rushing down the stairs at the smell of his favorite food. Minato eyed the clock, "6:25," He sighed, "I've got to get ready to leave."

Naruto appeared in the kitchen with his tongue hanging, "Is it ready?"

"Almost, just wait ten more minutes, Naruto-kun."

"Okay, okay, okay!"

Kushina came walking into the kitchen, all cleaned up, and smelling good, "It's almost six-thirty, Mina-kun."

"I'm aware, that's why I need you to finish cooking this fine breakfast for Naruto-kun," He told his wife, "There are some leftover fish-cakes in the fridge, since I know how much Naruto loves them."

Kushina nodded, walking over to the refridgerator and pulled out a Bento Box, "Here's your lunch, Mina-kun." She held it out for Minato to take, and he smiled graciously. He took it from her and put it in his travel bag.

There was a ring at the doorbell, signaling that his ride had arrived. Minato and Kushina went to the door together, opening it to see a man with black hair and sunglasses. He had his hand on his ear, and then looked up to see Minato, "Your escort is ready sir, follow after me."

Minato kissed Kushina on the cheek, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, baby, I'll miss you," She watched as the man made his way down the cobblestone path that led to the gates of their home.

The blond held up a peace sign toward his wife, and walked out of the gates behind the security guard.

Minato raised a brow upon seeing the car they were being driven in. It was the 'Nara: Tokudai,' one of the most expensive luxury cars being rolled out onto the streets by the Nara Motor Company. It had a Golden, running deer on the hood of the car. That was the company's logo. It cost in the upward range of 9 Million Ryo.

The door was opened to reveal Fugaku sitting with a large grin on his face, "Ohaiyo, Minato-kun!" The man was extremely happy for some reason, "Come, sit down!"

The inside of the vehicle looked as luxurious as the outside did. It had leather seats and metallic gold lining. There were two rows of seats facing each other, almost like a limo. Minato apprehensively crawled into the car, sitting next to Fugaku. He saw Hiashi sitting on the opposite side, "Ohaiyo, Hiashi-san, Fugaku-san," Minato said.

"How are you today, Minato?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm doing great actually," Minato admitted, "How about you?"

"Fugaku-san and I are doing fine."

Minato examined his surroundings. From the look of things, the car belonged to Fugaku, seeing that the Uchiha Clan crest was stitched on all of the seats. The floor mats had the Uchiha symbol on them as well. Minato looked at Fugaku for a moment, and the man smiled back.

The Hokage had read financial reports of all of the clans in the village, and the Uchiha definitely weren't one of the wealthiest of Konoha's noble families. He knew of all of their expenses, as well as how much money was being brought in by the clan each month. It would take a year of saving everything they made for them to be able to afford a car like the one they were riding in.

He wouldn't speak on it, though, for things done in the dark came to the light always. He would simply spend the rest of the car ride conversing with the two nobles about current events, their kids, and his dojo.

When they arrived at the destination, Minato saw that it was an overly large mansion. They weren't even in the city in Konoha any more. He looked at Fugaku and Hiashi, "No one told me this meeting would be out of town," He raised a brow.

"Oshiro-san is very hard to negotiate with, Minato-san. We tried getting the meeting on your terms, but he could not be shaken," Fugaku apologized, "We won't be out here for long, though."

Minato nodded, opening the door so they could all get out of the car. As he got out, he noticed the son of Fugaku: Itachi getting out of the front seat along with them, "Oh, Itachi-kun, you're accompanying us for this meeting?"

He nodded, "Father seeked me out for security purposes while we travel."

Minato wasn't sure why they would need security, but they were nobles after all.

A woman would push open the door of the mansion, standing on the porch waving. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She wore a floral patterned sun-dress with sandals. She didn't appear to be any older than Itachi was, "Ohaiyo, Namikaze-san, come right in, along with your guests! Oshiro-san is waiting on you!"

The Hokage looked over his shoulder to see all of the other men nod, and he started his way up the stair case that led to the porch of the home. Once he got there, the girl led him inside of the home, "Are you his daughter?"

"No, I merely work for Oshiro-san."

"Ah," Minato said to himself, "Where will we be meeting?"

"In the dining room, over breakfast, follow me," The girl led them through various parts of the house before they actually got to the dining room. Minato couldn't tell whether the girl was trying to show off Oshiro's wealth, or the house was simply that big and there were no shortcuts available. If he was trying to show his wealth, he had suceeded.

Minato had seen many things, like indoor pools, and gaming rooms among other things. When they reached the dining room, he was even more amazed. There was a golden chandeleir, decorated in diamonds and pearls hanging right over the long dining table. The chairs were reminiscent to thrones, so the guest attending one of Oshiro's dinner parties, or brunches felt like royalty, even if just for a day.

The silverware was made out of nothing but gold, and even the glasses had a golden trim. It seemed to be a recurring theme, gold, that is.

"Sit down, Minato-sama," A man said from the opposite end of the table. He had orange hair, that was tied into a ponytail, and a scruffy brown beard. Minato pointed at the seat, opposite to where the man was sitting, and he nodded, "I'm glad I finally get to meet you in person."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Oshiro-sama," Minato looked around didn't see Fugaku or Hiashi. He turned and looked out of his seat to see the doors being closed by the girl, and his comrades being led elsewhere.

"Fugaku and Hiashi won't be dining with us, since this has nothing to do with them," Oshiro informed the man. "Allow me to introduce my self, I am Oshiro, Hideyoshi."

"Namikaze, Minato," Minato introduced himself as well, despite already being known, "I understand that you want to sponsor my Dojo?"

"Of course not," The man laughed raucously at the thought, "I could care less about your dojo. I called this meeting to discuss a plan that Fugaku-san, Hiashi-san, and I have been discussing for many years now. We just wanted to let you in on it."

Minato furrowed his brow, partially from being lied to, and how sour the man's attitude was. He hated cocky, uptight nobles much like his wife did, and this man seemed to be definition of cocky and uptight, "What plan do you speak of?"

"I'm aware of your position in Konoha, Minato-kun, and I never thought that it was right. The things you do," He admitted, "However, I could never speak out against it. You were nothing more than a myth. I had no concrete fact stating that you, rather people of your rank existed."

"There are dojos all over Konoha."

"Don't play dumb with me, Lord Hokage."

Minato's sighed, "How did you even get this kind of information?" He didn't even know why he feigned ignorance.

"Allow me to explain," The man said as he got up from his seat, "Since I was a child, that pitiful concept of "God" the government created has been pushed down my throat. We were supposed to respect, fear, and worship something, or someone we've never seen in our lives. Then you have the governor, who pretends like he has some sort of divine connection with "god," saying it is not he who makes the laws, but the man above him: God.

"I always wanted to know god, see what he looks like, and speak with him. At the time, though, I was a poor child. My family lived in the slums of Konoha. The governor always preached about how God was going to help everyone in Konoha, in some way, shape, or form, but I never received that help. My family never received that help. It's like he forgot about us commoners, living in the slums. I continued to believe, though. Over time I learned that more exclusive knowledge could be accessed if you waved money in front of the holder's hand. So as I gained more money, more power, and rose through the echelons; more things became available to me. I was no longer ignorant.

"As I moved up, I began to hear new things, and learn new things. Instead of being completely oblivious, the people I at one time called my peers had some form of knowledge of how things worked. There were rumors as to who 'God' might, but as soon as we started piecing things together; the information would prove to be useless, because the government would cover their tracks even better. Now, I have found the man who Konoha worships as 'God.' I've waited my whole life for this."

The Hokage drummed his fingers on the table top nervously, "So you just wanted to know who the Hokage was?"

"No, oh no. I want more than that. I always wanted to look in the eyes of God and make him crumble," Minato sighed heavily at Hideyoshi Oshiro's revelation, "Once we rid Konoha of that, I would start anew. A brand new system of government, controlled by me and my closest advisors. We will reform Konoha, starting today."

"You have lived peacefully for your whole life haven't you?"

"I have."

"Despite your previous financial struggles, can you not say that Konoha's economy was booming?"

"It was."

"Why would you want to shit on something so beautiful, that all of my predecessors have worked so diligently to create?" Minato sighed heavily, "It may have its flaws, but nothing is perfect. Nothing at all. Why, tell me why you would want to destroy that?"

"Because it's wrong, the way you instill fear into the people's hearts," Oshiro made a fist, "Only helping people who were well off become better! I'm going to bring power to the people who didn't have a voice, and in Konoha; no one has a voice in any matter what so ever."

"Tell me then, how are you going to get rid of the Governor and I?"

"Both of you will be wiped off of the face of the Earth, and I will reveal the truth to Konoha. Plain and simple."

"Clearly I can't let you do that," Minato extracted a specially crafted Kunai seemingly out of no where, but then he released the henge he placed on himself that concealed his weapons pouches. He reversed it in his hand under the table, and prepared to attack in the most discrete way possible.

While Minato was focused on Oshiro, another shinobi tried to behead Minato through the chair. He cut right through it with precision, but Minato was simply too fast. His reflexes were too sharp. The Hokage sensed an enemy move in at the last second, responding by leaping out of the chair onto the dinner table.

Oshiro grinned, "I'll let my subordinates handle you." Two of his said subordinates appeared by his side. They wore tight black body suits and more detailed animal masks, similar to the ANBU. One of them pulled a smoke grenade from their equipment belt and threw it against the ground, setting it off in the process.

The room began to fill with smoke. Minato, still standing on top of the table darted across the room with impressive speed, but once he arrived on the other side, and the smoke had cleared; the trio disappeared. All that was left was the swordsman, who was already charging toward Minato.

The Hokage furrowed his brow, "I'll have to finish this quickly," He mumbled to himself.

The swordsman jumped into the air, with his sword high above his head. He smirked from behind his Lion Mask, "You're done, kid!" In an instant, he saw a kunai fly past him, barely missing his cheek.

Minato cursed lightly, pretending.

The swordsman slashed his sword downward, but cut through nothing but air. Minato had disappeared in a yellow flash of light, and instantly reappeared behind the man with a swirling ball of chakra in his hand. The Hokage pulled on the man's arm and tugged him backward, forcing him to meet with the Rasengan in mid-air.

The attack sent the man flying through the wall, and a majority of the debris fell and landed on him. The kunai fell out of the sky, and landed in Minato's grasp. It was almost like the sequence was planned that way. The man didn't want to sound cocky, but it usually happened that way.

Minato kneeled down and placed his middle and index finger on the ground, sensing the number of enemies that may have been inside of the house. He groaned heavily when there turned out to be at least twenty enemies lurking around the house. Hiashi, Fugaku, and Oshiro had all been removed from the premises.

He assumed that they were all returning to Konoha.

"I'll return as wel-"

A hand wrapped itself around Minato's ankle, preventing him from going anywhere. If anything, it caught him by surprise.

The doors of the dining room swung open, and two teenage boys came walking into the room. Minato knew one of them, "Itachi-kun, you knew about this?"

"Of course I did," Itachi said in his usual monotone voice. "I support the Uchiha Clan fully in all of their endeavors, and I am willing to give my life fighting for the freedom of the people of Konoha, despite how dangerous you might be."

The other boy was also an Uchiha. Minato could tell because his red-sharingan eyes were sizing him up. He had a toothpick loosely hanging from his mouth, He had short, unkept black hair, a broad nose, and well defined eye-lashes. He wore a navy, high-collared fleece that had the Uchiha crest on the chest of it. He looked over at Itachi, "This is the guy we're supposed to fight?"

"Yes, Shisui-kun," Itachi said, shooting a stern glance at Shisui, "He's stronger than any S-Class Criminal we've ever fought together. Please don't take him lightly."

Shisui nodded, reaching for the Walkie-Talkie provided by Oshiro's company. He spoke into it, "Everyone, retreat back to Konoha. Obito-taicho, Itachi-fukutaicho, and I are about to engage with the enemy. Things are going to get hectic, and we don't want our pretty little subordinates getting caught up in the action."

Minato's eyes widened upon hearing the name, "Obito?" He asked, looking down. He knew that the person holding onto his ankle could only be Obito, "I-I-I-I thought he was dead!"

The hand holding onto Minato released its grip and sunk into the dining room table. From behind Minato, a person would rise out of the ground, wearing a tight, black body suit, and a Daikijin Noh Mask. He itched at his crotch, "God these suits are so uncomfortable," Obitio complained to himself.

"Who's signing your paycheck tonight?" Shisui asked from across the room.

"Eh, Oshiro-sama, but shit! My dick has absolutely no breathing room!"

"Both of you, settle down," Itachi commanded, shaking his head while doing so. "Is there not an S-Class Criminal standing right before us?"

"I thought you said he wasn't an S-Class Criminal, but something above that," Obito wondered aloud.

"Please shut up," Itachi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He would rather work with his little brother against Namikaze Minato than his two current comrades. They were ridiculously immature, "Namikaze, Minato; we will present you with one opportunity to surrender and serve a prison sentence once the New Order is set in place, or resist and be sentenced to death."

"Kill me," Minato spat out.

"Shisui, Itachi; fall back for now. I'll try my hand against him first before I let you two intervene," Obito commanded, and watched his two little cousins disappear in a swirl of leaves, "Ohaiyo, Minato-sensei. It's nice to see that you're still alive and well, continuing to make your legacy even better."

"I thought you died, Obito-kun," Minato turned and faced his ex-student.

"Nah, I'm alright," Obitio waved off the notion quickly. He got into a fighting stance, "Let's not dwell in the past, though, man, and move into the future. I'm supposed to be killing you, so let's get this over with. I want to take my little cousins to dinner later on, and you're making this impossible."

Obito flew through a string of hand seals with great speed. For a moment it even surprised Minato. He prepared to brace himself for whatever attack the Uchiha had in his arsenal.

"Katon: Bakufū Ranbu," Obito said to himself as he spewed a steady stream of fire from his mouth, which spiraled into a large vortex. The flames began to consume the room, and everything in it. Hopefully Minato would be swallowed whole by the attack as well, but he knew his sensei to be smarter than to be caught in a simple attack.

When the attack subsided, and everything in the room had pratically been burned to ash; he saw that Minato was no longer in the room. Obito sighed, "That wily little shit."

. . .

Minato appeared in his secret hideout, which wasn't that far from Oshiro's man. Only a few miles, actually. It was located deep underground, though, so it could only be accessed by him.

It was a simple room, made to serve as an armory of sorts. There were weapons he never used hanging on the wall, among all of his specially made kunai. There was also a desk in the center of the room, when he usually made new seals and things.

He stood up and made his way over to the desk, and got a sealing scroll and pen ready. He rolled it out across the floor and start making sealing arrays. He planned to store multiple kunai in it, because clearly he was going to need it.

He had a plan already made up in his mind. It was high-risk, high reward sort of thing. The positive part being that the new enemy to Konoha's well being could be eliminated.

The bad part? Well, he could die.

. . .

**That's it folks. The long part in the beginning was just showing how the Namikaze/Uzumaki family worked, and their chemistry. Then came our major plot point. A rich maniac that wants to have Konoha for himself! I hope I find ways during this story to balance out cliche with some of my originality. **

**I might have another chapter up by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest. It all depends on if I get some responses out of you people that read this, whether it be negative, or praise on how great my mind is. I just want to hear some feedback, as well get favorites , and follows. It promotes the story more than you imagine. If people see that the story gets favorites, follows, and reviews; it makes them want to read it more. Makes it more credible.**

**So make Big Daddy feel special and review (criticism, feedback, or ideas), favorite, or follow. Pce.**


End file.
